Peace or Pride?
by Gunvolt
Summary: Jota's day. A rather somewhat tiring day. Rated T for language. A story for #JotaMonth for the Gunvolt Discord Server.


**Peace or Pride?**

 _AN: All are owned by Intis. Puppy!Stratos is my own head canon for him._

Another day at Sumeragi, another moment of being busy. Jota strode down the hallways, checking on up on everyone in their rooms. His hands were behind his back and his expression was more soften than its normal, harden tone. He gave a smile, as he passed by each room.

"Carrera keeps his room tidy, neat and has excellent taste in music. I have not seen one speck of dust in his room. Elise needs to fix her bed..."

He passed by a few other ones. One door was open. Giving a rather irritated sigh. Pushing the door open a bit more and walking through an ocean of candy wrappers and half chewed up dog treats on the floor. A groan came from deep within his throat. Such a mess. Something he disliked.

"What in the blue hells happened? It looks like a hurricane hit this room..!"

His expression was horrified. That was until his emerald coloured eyes met two figures on the floor. Two figures in their transformed state that is. However, he couldn't be angry. This looked rather adorable. Kneeling down, the cyan haired Adept placed a hand on Stratos' large paw. That paw was hugging Merak who was in his transformed state as well. The smaller adept was cuddling against the larger one's flaming, fluffy body, snuggling to keep himself warm.

"How cute..." Jota mused in a calm and quiet voice. He gently stroked Straos' paw. Though, he hoped that the beastly adept wouldn't wake up. The only response that came from Stratos and Merak were snores. It made Jota feel a bit warmer. Watching Stratos stir a bit. The beastly adept opened one eye, he gave a sleepy look at the other adept. This sleepy stare was followed by a massive yawn, that showed his large, sharp fangs.

"Jota?" He asked. He kept his paw around Merak and huffed. Looking the other way, he stood on fours for the moment, gently picking up Merak by the arm and gently placing him on his back. "I was sleepin'. Merak and I were enjoiyn' our selves..!"

Stratos did not act like his hungry, ravenous self. He seemed to be calmer. Maybe he had his calming medicine to keep his hunger at bay. Merak however was still asleep. He topped over onto his belly and hugged Stratos' neck. It would be a while before the youngest Sumeragi member would wake up. The flaming, beast like Adept sat down on fours, not bothering standing on twos of course. He glanced his sights on Jota and crossed his massive paws over his chest.

"I assume you want us to clean this up? It's _HIS_ room, you know. I either sleep outside or use my shell."

Jota would bend over to Stratos level, letting his eyes meet the other's. Sure, if he did anything such as yell at the hungry adept or spat at him; he would regret it. Instead, he poked Stratos' nose gently.

"You can help him. Merak takes his sweet time when he is told to clean his room. Last time he did, I found a pile of rubbish outside in the garden that Carrera and I tend to."

Stratos rolled his eyes and snorted. It wasn't his fault the mess was here, but at least he could help the sleepy adept clean. Sitting back on fours, he let Merak slide off his back.

"I'll lend a hand or two. After all..." Stratos started to address the other. "I wish to go outside and have something to munch on. I'm hungry and the stomach ain't lyin'."

Giving a rather annoyed sigh, Jota rubbed his gloved hands together. He patted Stratos' head and picked up the sleeping Merak, who was still in his transformed state.

"You boys transform back and get dressed. I made pancakes. I made sure Viper doesn't take most of them."

Stratos gave another yawn and shook his body, making his flaming body floof up more. Waving his front paw, he wandered over to the corner of Merak's room and sat down. However, Merak started to stir, which was followed by him yawning and rubbing his eyes. Looking around, his cuddle buddy wasn't there. If that was one thing, his stomach gave off a small rumble.

"I heard pancakes...and Jota?"

His voice was slurred. He was still sleepy. He reverted back to his human state, only in his blue pyjamas.

"If it is about this messy room, I'll clean up..."

Though, Merak wouldn't do it. Even if he was told. It was too much effort for him. Most of the time, he would use his worm holes to dump his rubbish in. The last time he used his worm holes, rubbish was in the garden and one time, in the bathroom. Getting onto his feet, he shuffled over to his wardrobe and pulled out his Sumeragi uniform. Patting Stratos on the head, the sleepy gamer boy shot Jota a glare.

"Gimmie privacy please..!"

His tone sounded a bit sharp, but tired still.

Jota gave a nod and slowly backed up. Rubbing the back of his head, he was rather perplexed how a child sneered at him. Then again, no one liked having someone in their room while they were dressing up.

"Clean up and come down for breakfast, okay? Stratos, stay in your transformed state if you want. If you want to go outside, I'll have Merak go with you."

He left the boy's room and decided to check on the other rooms. Passing by Viper's room, the Prideful man muttered to himself. He braced himself. What if his room looked far worse than Merak's room? Closing his eyes, Jota slowly opened the door.

"Please be clean.. please be clean..."He chanted. "If it isn't... Keep cool and ask him nicely..."

When he opened his green coloured eyes, Viper's room was picture perfect clean. His bed made, clothes in the bin and everything else he had put away. Save for a few comic books on the bed. A rather relived sigh escaped Jota's mouth.

"Be still my prideful heart..."

He placed his a hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "He cleaned up..."

Leaving the room, he realised Viper would be near. He made sure he kept his cool. Normally when he and Viper would go at it, Jota would earn a huge headache afterwards.

"Stratos keeps his clean. He rarely used his. Nova's is all tidy... I guess I will head to the kitchen and have some coffee..."

Moments passed. Merak and Stratos finished cleaning up and were outside in the garden. Jota himself smiled at the two. It was Merak's first time outside in the fresh air. It did take Stratos a few tries and some convincing to get the sleepy head to step outside for fresh air. The silence would soon end. That was when a door was flung open. Jota's eyes widen. Bringing his fingers to his head, he rubbed his temples.

"Oh great... Viper..." He muttered.

"Hey! Good Fuckin' Morning everyone!"

That voice would bellow through the kitchen and maybe the hallways. Viper was told time after time to use his indoor voice and maybe, not use so much vulgar words. Picking up a hand full of doughnuts, the burning, angry Adept ignored Jota. He didn't even make eye contact.

"Fuck you lookin' at, Jots? I was taking a stroll through the big city. No one pissed me off. I'm in a good mood for once!" Viper sneered. Good mood or not, he still had a glower expression on his face. Sticking one of the sweet doughnuts in his mouth, he turned tail and headed to one of the chairs.

"I'm goin' out again, okay? I gotta have fresh air!"

Jota mumbled a bit and rubbed his temples. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes, he chanted some more to himself.

" _Indoor voice, Viper... Please..._ "

However, Viper soon left, heading to the same garden Stratos and Merak were. Speaking of, Jota should check on Merak's bedroom and see if it was cleaned up or not. Getting off his chair and pushing it in of course, the Prideful Adept wandered back to Merak's room to give it a check.

He was amazed. Though, he hoped that the small boy did not use his worm holes or fed the rubbish to Stratos. Oh, that happened before. Poor Stratos suffered a massive bellyache afterwards. Merak had an earful that day.

"I do wonder where all the trash is. If I find one piece of trash outside or some place or Stratos suffering from a bellyache, Merak is going to get another ear full. I'll make him listen again!"

After doing another room check, Jota would do some paper work. Afterwards, he decided to head outside. It was Spring after all. The weather was warm and there was no cloud in the sky. Merak of course was napping under a tree, along with Stratos, who was still in his transformed state. Stratos was curled up next to the smaller Adept.

Jota would pass by the two. He wasn't angry,but he was checking if any junk or trash scattered about. Seemed cleaned. Maybe they did take them outside to be tossed? Viper was outside as well, more so taking his own stroll around the garden, minding his business. Carrera would be sitting on a patio chair, reading one of his many books. Elise would be else where, possibly in her own room or taking a walk herself. How a break himself would be the best for him. Startos' transformed state could use a walk. Maybe he would ask Carrera or Merak. The last time Jota gave Stratos a walk, his beastly and hunger instincts kicked in when he scoped out a squirrel.

"That was the day..." He laughed to himself about that. Stratos couldn't help it. However, he missed him being in his human mode more so. Something about his transformed state made him more 'loveable' in a way.

Merak and Stratos soon came up to Jota, both looking up at the male, eyes staring at the other. Jota wondered what the two wanted.

"You boys sleep well? Is there something you need?"

His tone seemed rather tired. Maybe it was the weather? Merak however, still being a bit lethargic leaned up against Stratos. The beastly adept had something in his mouth and dropped it in Jota's lap. It was covered in saliva. Wincing a bit, Jota observed what it was.

"A ball? What is this for?" He looked down at the saliva covered, orange ball, wondering if he should pick it up or not.

Stratos lowered his head and closed his eyes. His cheeks flushed a tinge of red as he placed a paw on Jota's lap. He huffed softly and rested his chin on the man's lap.

"We found it while we were cleanin' his room He tossed to me... wit' no effort of course... I don't mind, though. He said I could have it..."

Jota gave a nod. Taking out a cloth, he would clean up the rubber ball and place it in his lap again. Giving Stratos contact, a smile came across his face. The other Adept in his state was some what cute after all. Everyone did see him like a pet after all.

Stratos' eyes widened, as if he was giving puppy eyes. He stuck out his tongue and nuzzled against the male's legs some more.

"He at least rubbed my belly. I didn't ask for it, but I guess it felt fine?"

Jota just gave a small laugh and tapped the other on the nose. Stratos glared at Jota. He didn't like being tapped on his nose. Pats? Yes. Taps. no.

"You been calm. Not your ravenous mood as you been for a while. However, Nova ordered me not to give you those 'drugs' to calm you hunger. Do try to control yourself."

Stratos growled softly. Maybe he should take those words. Pulling his paws off the other, he nudged Merak to stand up. The younger Adept yawned and nuzzled onto the other.

"Stratos, stop movin'. You're comfy and make me feel sleepier..."

Standing up on twos now, Stratos scooped up Merak and placed him on his shoulders. Looking down now at Jota, who was rather surprised to see the Monster Adept stand up for once.

"Merak and I are gonna relax or walk, since I can't convince anyone else to give me one..."

Jota would raise an eye brow and stared back at the ball. He was at a loss for words. Shrugging, he gave a small yawn, which was hidden by a hand.

"Well, stay near here. No munching. No chasing animals."

Stratos waved his paw and walked off, carrying a sleepy Merak with him. This gave plenty of time for Jota to catch a small, outdoor nap.

Time passed. Most everyone who was outside, was already inside. Jota woke up from his nap and brushed himself off, still carrying the ball Stratos gave him. Walking back into Sumeragi's building, he felt like taking a warm bath and relax with some warm tea. Maybe read a bit.

After freshening up, the Prideful Male wore more comfortable attire. Jade coloured flannel covered pyjamas and a fuzzy bathrobe. Pulling on a pair of reading glasses, he finally relaxed himself. It wasn't like he did anything. Other than room checking, a few papers and then relaxing outside. Pulling out a book, he started to give it a read.

Peaceful, right?

"Ah god dammit!"

Jota gave off a groan and slammed his book shut. Glaring at Viper, he wanted to strangle him. Oh how he wanted to.

"Viper for the love of..."

The red head wandered over to Jota and set a mug of warm tea next to him. Placing his hands in his pockets and keeping that same, annoyed expression on his face, the angry male muttered softly.

"I brewed ya some tea. Reason why I was gettin' all worked up 'cause there wasn't any cream left. I did find some honey." His voice was a bit quiter.

"Uh.. thank you, Viper."

Viper gave a nod and turned his back. Pulling a hand out from his pants, the male gave a thumbs up, something he rarely gestured around Jota.

"Don't mention it, 'kay? Imma gonna go chill for now. Maybe hit the hay later!"

Jota at least had his tea. He soon felt a paw on his leg, which was followed by a yawning Merak who was carrying his gaming device. He was in his pyjamas. Stratos huffed as he stared at Jota. Merak? He was too busy staring at his game.

"Yes?" Jota asked. He placed his hand on his book. "You two need something?"

"We're heading to bed. Hope you rest well and..." Stratos lowered his head. Standing on twos, he gave Jota a hug, which was followed by a nuzzle, similar how an animal gave one to a master or owner. This made Jota get a surprised expression on his face. He returned the hug and patted Merak's head.

"Good night?"

Stratos gave a small nod and wandered off to Merak's room, with Merak toddling behind, hoping he wouldn't trip on anything. Jota was soon at ease. At peace. He soon fell asleep, letting the book drop to the floor.

 **~End**


End file.
